1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of humidity sensors, more particularly humidity sensors that include nanofibers on an electrode for use in measuring the relative humidity of a gaseous mixture.
2. Technology Review
One-dimensional (1D) nanostructures such as wires, rods, tubes, and fibers have attracted intensive research driven by their unique applications in mesoscopic physics and fabrication of nanodevices. Until now, many types of functional devices based on 1D functional material have been successfully fabricated, including optoelectronic devices, gas/humidity sensors, photochromic devices, and supercapacitors. Among these functional devices, humidity sensors have gained special focus owing to their practical applications in air-quality control, environmental monitoring, healthcare, defense and security, etc. Since the humidity-sensitive electrical conduction has been established by Jain and his co-workers, many efforts have been focused on the synthesis of humidity sensors with perfect characteristics. With the need for high sensitive and stable humidity sensors, many efficient humidity sensors have been fabricated based on 1D metallic oxide nanostructures taking the advantages of thermal, physical and chemical stability and their porous nature.